


Kiss Me Out of Desire, Not Consolation

by liketreesinnovember



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Past Abuse, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketreesinnovember/pseuds/liketreesinnovember
Summary: "Do you think that is why I did what I did?" She asked, her voice hard."I know how this works," he said.
Relationships: Alayaya/Tyrion Lannister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Kiss Me Out of Desire, Not Consolation

“I am writing a book,” she told him, in a room above an inn in King's Landing. “All the stories my mother told me of my homeland. When I am done I will read it to you.”

He ran his hands over the stripes on her back, wishing that he could wipe them away, like so many of his sins that could not be undone. But all he had were stunted fingers stained with old blood. There was so much blood on his hands that he wanted to draw back, for fear it might stain her as well.

“We cannot undo the past, Tyrion,” she said, turning to look at him and bringing a hand up to touch the scarred flesh of his upper lip. Her use of his name echoed around them, not  _ my lord _ or even  _ imp _ , just Tyrion.

He took her hand in his and kissed it. He pressed his lips against the palm, then the wrist, then moved up her arm slowly to the shoulder, following the line of her collarbone until he found her breast. She pulled him to her and put her hands in his hair.

When she lifted his tunic over his head and began to touch his bare skin, Tyrion shivered. She touched his chest, his sides, ran long fingers over the marks the slavers’ whip had left on his own back. When he finally relaxed, she took his face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth.

They fell asleep nude atop the sheets, his head resting upon her breast.

When he woke he reached for his clothes, finding the small pouch of coins. Alayaya’s hand caught his wrist.

“Do you think that is why I did what I did?” she asked, her voice hard.

“I know how this works,” he said. “There is no need to -”

“You do not know how this works.”

“This is the part where you throw me to the streets, that much I gather.” He struggled to pull his breeches on. “Goodbye, my la-”

She grabbed his arm, forcing him to look up at her, laces half done and holding his tunic in his hands.

“You are staying here,” she said, looking down at him, her jaw set.

“Ah...as you wish,” he said when he could find his voice again, a smile curling the edges of his lips.


End file.
